


Two Girls, One Emo

by ThatGuyAhh (Azuretheterrible)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Here we go, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY, Multi, i cant word things like this isnt the 80's, i was fucking around for a friend, im sorry, made no edits, someone sucks dick, theres sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuretheterrible/pseuds/ThatGuyAhh
Summary: Sebastion has two very pretty girlfriends that just wont let him take a break.... hes not really complaining though.





	Two Girls, One Emo

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i was fucking around and made this as a request for a friend. Then they told me to post it. I did and did nothing to make it better or change the wording. Its shit but here you go
> 
> Enjoy or whatever

Sebastian uncharismatically tripped as he was practically running to the farmhouse as he got a few texts keeping him updated on current events. As he picked himself up and hastily dusted off his black hoodie he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signalling another text. When he pulled it out to look at the slightly scratched phone screen he saw the words on screen accompanied by an amazing picture of Error getting very into eating out a woman he easily recognized as his second partner, and his eyes widened

"we couldn't wait so we got staryed~<3" the misspelling was obviously due to Candi being distracted. He doubled his efforts to get home to the large farmhouse.

When he ran past the groups strange dog he darted straight for the steps to the house and quickly drew out his key but paused with his head rested on the door. He didn't want to go in there completely out of breath and tired. So he paused and took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hoodie sleeves before opening the door and walking right in. From that point he could hear in the open building that the girls where having fun without him... Very loudly. He hastily closed the door behind him and locked it before throwing his shoulder bag down on the ground and walking right into the bedroom

The scene before our little emo prince was Candi laying on her back, long brown hair with a teal lock splayed around her, hands gripping at the sheets with her legs wide open and Sebastians other partner eagerly lapping at her clit making Candi moan loudly, oh Yoba she was close. Sebastian leaned on the door frame and watched for a while rubbing himself through his pants. He quickly pulled off his dirty hoodie as he got closer tot he bed. "You guys couldn't wait at all, wheres the fucking fire?" Error pulled back right before Candi could finish, she was teetering right on the edge and damn did she looks disappointed.

Candi glared at Sebastian then down at error who was licking her lips and giggling. "Assholes" Sebastian laughed as he started to kick off his shoes and unbuckled his pants. "What happened to you? Your all dirty?" Error asked much to Sebastians dismay, he sighed, "I tripped" and he pulled off his under shirt. The girls chuckled and he knew the teasing would start from there

Sebastian smirked non the less. He'll get them back for it. Error pulled him closer by his boxers and kissed right above his belly button. Candi sat up shaking a bit as she scoots closer to her lovers. The girls started lavishing him in kisses trading from one kissing his body and the other one kissing his lips.

Soon Sebastian diverted his attention to Error with a hand gripping her hair as he pressed her closer to him kissing her lips as Candi started to trail her kisses down. She pulled at his boxers until she was able to push them to the floor and trailed her kisses even lower

When Sebastian felt Candi hold him as she licked his head he broke his long passionate kiss to gasp. She now had his attention. Error was fine with that for now, so she got up and moved behind Sebastian to hold onto him. She rubbed his back and his stomach and kissed his neck as Candi blew him. Sebastian let out low moans and groans of approval before he pushed Candi away and readjusted her on the bed lining himself up.

She made no move to stop him and didn't say their safe word so he pressed himself ahead into her as Error kissed his neck and held him tight. She was gonna get impatient if he didn't show her any love soon. Once he was fully inside Candi he chuckled.

"Oooookay, Error, go busy Candi's mouth for me, mmkay?" She smiled a wicked one as she nodded and let out a gleeful "Okay!" in response. She practically ran to position herself next to Candi and kissed her. He loved the sight of his girls showing each other love. He loved them.

Candi, the much gentler girl wrapped her arms around Error as they made out. Seems she was tired of Sebastian just standing there watching them cause she rolled her hips and grunted expectantly. He chuckled and slowly pulled out of her before slowly sinking back into her. She broke from error and let out a disappointed groan, making the two of them chuckle. 

"The last time she made that noise was when she was upset I didn't have the energy to fuck her while you were" Error said as she let out a breath laugh. Sebastian chuckled and held onto Candis hips, "poor girl is just so greedy, wanting more then what we can give", and he dug his painted black nails into her hips as he suddenly picked up a fast brutal pace. Candi gasped and whined throwing her arms around as she was lost in pleasure. Error grabbed her wrists and held them down on the bed as she moved her leg over Candis head and lowered her pussy to Candis mouth. The girl eagerly started to busy her mouth pleasuring error

Candi whined and moaned as Sebastian fucked her, he leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed under her and leaned his weight into his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around him groaning as she felt her orgasm building up. The new angle was doing wonders for her making her Yelp. Error moaned as she started to ride Candis face, taking her pleasure. Error ran a hand through her hair as she looked down to only see candies chin and her heaving breast. Error looked up and smiled as she locked eyes with Sebastian. He kissed her moaning into her mouth.

Error started to lose herself in the kiss again pulling Sebastian with her. They stopped their movements and Candi started to whine as they took to long. the two broke and chuckled as they took a deep breath and started right up with their fast rough paces. The first to come was Candi followed quickly by error who rolled off of her after she road out her orgasm. Candi gasped and whined as Sebastian continued to plow her. Finally he came as he held her wrists down in the bed and he hunched over letting out shuddering breaths.

When he was calm again he pulled away from her and readjusted themselves on the bed to lay next to each other and hold each other. Candi in the middle Sebastian stretched his arm over to lay across errors side and error kissed Candi's temple as she ran a hand through her hair. Candi held onto the both of their arms as she recovered from their little attack

Man, Sebastian was a lucky guy... Fantastic


End file.
